Play
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Squall finds that the game of erotic fantasies is better played with two... Yaoi... Seifer X Squall... r/r... thx.


Disclaimer: Me no own FFVIII...*sigh*  
  
Warnings: hot steamy seifer x squall sex... who the hell doesn't want that? ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He panted, stroking his slender fingers up and down his painful erection. His forehead was drenched with sweat and his eyes closed tightly. Images of his lover conjured up in his mind.  
  
"Ahhh," Squall moaned, pushing his index and middle fingers into his puckered entrance. A discarded bottle of peach scented lubricant rested on the damp blankets near his spread legs. His head lolled form side to side on the soft, sweat soaked pillow. "Nhn, Seifer..." He whispered his lover's name longingly.  
  
He stroked his swollen manhood faster, desperate for release. His cries grew in volume. His back arched severely as milky white ejaculate splurged through the fissure of his wet, relieved sex.  
  
Coming down from the excruciating high, his vision return after he temporarily blacked out at the strong force of his orgasm. Heavy ragged breathing filled the cum scented air until the phone rang violently. He let out and exasperated sigh, still trying to catch his breath. he whimpered and shifted his gaze back and forth a few times from the puddle of drying cum on his stomach and legs to the offending telephone.  
  
Growling slightly, Squall hoisted himself up from his tantalizing position on the disheveled bed and put the cold phone to his ear.  
  
"H-hello?" he answered breathlessly.  
  
"Hey baby," came Seifer's deep baritone voice on the other end, "How are you?"  
  
"Umh... Okay, I guess," He was still breathing hard, and Seifer heard him.  
  
"What are you doing, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm playing," Squall teased, smirking.  
  
"With yourself?" Seifer chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie. I'm very lonely," Squall purred. "Wouldn't you like to join me?" He listened as a long, drawn out groan escaped Seifer's lips.  
  
"You know I do, baby." It was obvious that Seifer was struggling to fight off an erection.  
  
"Come and play with me, honey... Hmm?" Squall whispered softly into the receiver. Seifer's breathing unintentionally increased at the quiet, yet seductive tone his sultry boyfriend took on.  
  
"Oh God, baby. You're giving me a hard-on..." he breathed. Squall giggled. It almost sounded feminine. "Why don't you come down to my office. I wanna show you something."  
  
"Oh please, Seifer. I've already seen it, felt it, and tasted it. What more is there?" Squall said, looking at the phone in amusement.  
  
"Just come on. Please?"  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Squall sighed. "Baby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll be there in about 20 minutes, okay?"  
  
"All right, babe. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I help you?" The short, plump secretary eyed him skeptically.  
  
"Umh, yes. I need to see Mr. Seifer Almasy, please." Squall gave a charming smile.  
  
"Do you have an appointment, young man?" She rudely examined him over the brim of her golden framed eyeglasses.  
  
"Umh... well... no, but I believe he's expecting me."  
  
I'll check for you, but you'd set up and appointment," she calmly stated, handing him blank identification and appointment forms.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. Just check, please," he replied quickly, pushing the papers away with another forced smile. Pushing the yellow button on the intercom, the woman spoke, "Umm... Mr. Almasy, there's a man here to see you... um... he hasn't any appointment."  
  
"Who is it, Mildred?" Seifer barked harshly on the other end.  
  
"Uhh... W-what's your name, son?" She stammered nervously over the words.  
  
"Squall," he said loud enough for Seifer to hear him.  
  
"Oh, come in, baby," came to gentle reply.  
  
Mildred glanced from Squall to her boss' office door, mortified. Without speaking,, Squall made his way over to Seifer's room and knocked on the barrier between himself and his lover.  
  
"Just a minute," Seifer's voice called, muffled.  
  
"If you're busy, Seifer, I'll just wait at home for you." Just as Squall finished speaking, the door slid open revealing Seifer and a bottle of wine on the opposite side.  
  
"Get in here," he growled playfully, gripping Squall's slim waist with his free hand and pulling him further into the room.  
  
"What's all this?" Squall asked, eyeing the smothered chicken, collard greens, creamed corn over white rice, and dinner rolls laid out carefully on a table in the middle of the room. The sofa and desk had been pushed into the far corner of the office with the two remaining wooden chairs at the table. The table cloth was swirled green and yellow to match the dark lighting expanding throughout the room.  
  
"Anniversary," Seifer announced proudly, closing the door behind him. They'd been together two years... and Squall forgot.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I forgot," Squall stated regretfully.  
  
"You'll remember soon enough."  
  
"Hunh?" He squinted up at Seifer. "I'm sorry, but could you possibly turn on the lights?" Seifer reached over behind his shoulder and turned on the white light, never breaking eye contact with Squall. "Thanks." When Squall tried to break away from him, Seifer clutched his hips tightly. "What?"  
  
"I knew you'd do that," Seifer chuckled.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Screw up my vibe," he said referring to the lights Squall made him change.  
  
"Oh... sorry...I wanted to be able to see you."  
  
"No biggie. C'mon, let's eat." He led Squall over to the set table, pulled out Squall's chair and let him sit. He pushed the chair back in and placed a light kiss on Squall's bare shoulder and trekked over to his CD player and played Enya's "Memory of Trees".  
  
"Who's that?" Squall asked about the music after a few moments of silence.  
  
"What, you don't like it?" Seifer questioned around a mouthful of rice.  
  
"No, it sounds really pretty. You know, relaxing. Who is that?"  
  
"Enya."  
  
"I've heard of her..." Squall mumbled bringing a forkful of meat up to his lips. "So... What is up with the secretary?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Mildred?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just hired her a few months ago and she acts like she owns the godamn place."  
  
"What happened to Lily?"  
  
"She quit."  
  
"She quit? Why?"  
  
"Said she wasn't gettin' paid enough."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Seifer stood and filled both their glasses with wine.  
  
"I'm gonna make you my wife someday," Seifer said, nuzzling his cheek against Squall's neck.  
  
"How come I have to be the wife?"  
  
"Cause you're more beautiful. But, until then, let's enjoy our life together and the happiness it brings." He raised his glass.  
  
"Amen to that," Squall mumbled, bringing his glass up to make light contact with Seifer's. Seifer downed his drink in two gulps then turned to watch Squall. "What?" he asked when his glass was also empty.  
  
Seifer took the glass out of Squall's hand, put them both down, and led him over to his couch. He sat down and pulled Squall over by the waist to sit on his lap. Squall turned sideways and silently leaned up to kiss Seifer's wine scented lips. Without hesitation, Squall pushed his own tongue into Seifer's waiting mouth. Squall smelled the sweet alcohol on his breath and thought he probably tasted the same. He climbed over Seifer, stratlling him, without breaking the heated kiss. Only when Seifer turned his head did Squall move down to kiss Seifer's neck and collarbone. Running his tongue over the base of Seifer's throat, Squall felt his shirt being lifted. He obediently lifted his arms and the shirt was tossed away. Leaning back, Squall watched as Seifer deftly undid his own dress shirt and tie to be tossed away with his own forgotten clothes. He looked at Seifer's nipples and brought his tongue down to taste each one. He worked them up to a pleasant hardness then got up to retrieved any bottle of lubricant he could find. He started with the desk drawers. "Umh, Seifer? Where's the--" "Right here." He looked up to see Seifer wiggling a bottle of hand lotion back and forth with a naughty smirk on his face. When Squall approached him, he stood, undid his trousers and boxers, and allowed them to fall. Before Squall could climb back over him, he had to remove his own pants. He did so and sat over Seifer's lap again. He pressed his lips hungrily to the older boy's and sometime during the kiss, Seifer maneuvered two lubricated finger's up Squall's tight ass. A pained and muffled groan escaped Squall's lips, but Seifer continued to work his fingers in and out of his body.  
  
When Squall thought he could take absolutely no more teasing, he gently pushed Seifer's hand away and whispered against the blonde's lips, "I'm ready."  
  
He cringed slightly when Seifer tightly gripped his waist and positioned him so that he squatted over his erect penis. "You guide it in, baby," Seifer whispered tenderly.  
  
Gripping the firm shaft gently in one hand, his other bracing himself on Seifer's shoulder, he impaled himself in one swift movement.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Squall moaned rather loudly. Seifer covered his mouth with his hand and pulled him close.  
  
"You okay?" Squall nodded weakly. "All right, baby. Just move your hips, ok?" Again he weakly nodded. Squall rolled his hips twice before lifting them slowly. He flinched a little when he brought his hips down again. Squall rested his head on Seifer's hard chest, quietly moaning. By then, they'd established a slow thrusting rhythm. Seifer couldn't help pushing his own hips to meet Squall's. He felt so warm, so good.  
  
"Damnit, baby. You're so fucking tight," he breathed. Squall answered him with a quiet moan. Seifer reached around and clutched both of Squall's butt cheeks in his hands and frantically picked up the pace despite the anguished moan that emanated from Squall. Squall was squirming and writhing when Seifer hit his spot. Squall's arms were now laced around Seifer's neck, his face buried in his shoulder. "Oh, fuck yeah, baby."  
  
"Seifer?" Squall whispered lowly. When Seifer didn't reply, he leaned his head back to look at him. His eyes were tightly shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Sweat layered his face and his cheeks were slightly red. "Seifer?" he whispered again, his eyes widening a bit.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Squall shook his head and harshly grinded his bottom onto Seifer's cock. "Damn," Seifer whimpered, unable to hold back his orgasm an longer. He forced his hard cock up Squall's ass violently, nailing his prostate every time. He writhed all the more when he felt himself about ready to literally explode. Apparently, Seifer's cock had the same notion.  
  
"All right baby. I'm about to cum," Seifer whispered in Squall's ear.  
  
"Cum inside me, Seifer," Squall pleaded. He could barely breath as Seifer thrusted at a furious pace before releasing his angry, hot cum into Squall. Seifer was moving softly now and with one more harsh thrust, Squall spilled his essence over his and Seifer's stomachs. He slouched against Seifer's chest and breathed deeply.  
  
"You okay?" Seifer whispered, moving Squall's tousled hair enough to look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He picked up his head and looked at Seifer. "I guess a game is better played with two, hunh?"  
  
Seifer chuckled at his boyfriend's disheveled state and choice of words. He pulled Squall's head down so their lips were an inch apart. "Oh, if you only knew, baby." He brought his smirking lips up to meet Squall's eager ones.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yet another seifer x squall one-shot featuring, what else? sex! I swear I never get tired of doing these! It took me alotta day to do this, and I'd love to hear from the audiance....So d'you like it? lemme know...thx  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
